ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Lokai
=Personal Details= Kaori was born to the Fukui family in the year 2359. But they died in an attack on their home planet. Being an only child, she was shipped off to an orphanage on Mars. Kaori was in and out of foster homes but none of them worked out. The last foster home she was in, they ended up getting pregnant and decided not to adopt. Kaori ended up goiing back to the orphanage until she was old enough to live on her own. Vina Lokai and her husband had been under the care of Dr. Kisha Maab. After years of trying everything under the sun to have a kid, found that they could never have children. While the Maab's son was on a tour of Mars with his dad, he found an orphanage and told his mom about it. Kisha passed it on to her patient and long time friend Vina. So the Lokai's ventured off to the orphanage to adopt. Both Vina and Leonard fell in love with the 16 year old girl and really wanted to adopt her to give her the feeling of belonging. After her 17th birthday, they made it legal. With her new parents, Kaori stayed at Starbase 84 until she turned 18. Seeing how much her adoptive parents loved Starfleet, she decided to join Starfleet herself - though that almost didn't happen because Leonard Lokai died right after she was accepted and was worried to leave her new mother, Vina. Vina being a strong female told her to go and make a career for herself. Kaori tried to follow in Vina's footsteps but she found out quickly that she faints at the slightest sight of blood. Still in the medical field, she found that she had a gift of understanding people and being sensitive to their feelings and needs. She was a natural as a Counselor and graduated with honors. After serving time on Martian Colony 3 as an Assistant Counselor she landed a job on the USS Miranda (NCC-77000) as Ship's Counselor. She is now a Medical Doctor and working on her phobia of seeing blood. =Personality Profile= She is an average height but what makes her stand out more than most Asians is her blue slanted eyes. Her hair is medium length and her hair styles changes with her mood. She is sweet and caring and loves her job as ship's counselor. She used to be one that wasn't quick to anger but as she gets older, she finds more people piss her off. She is very easy to talk to. She is mistaken a great deal for someone who is 5 to 8 years younger which tends to make people to not take her seriously. =Special Notes= Kaori used to faint at the sight of blood but she is getting better. =Service Record= 2378 to 2382 - Starfleet Academy 2382 to 2385 - Martian Colony 3 2385 to present - USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Starfleet Decorations Reprimands None =Miscellaneous Information= Family Father:Leonard Lokai Deceased Mother:Vina Lokai Godmother:Dr. Kisha Maab Personal Interests Kaori likes to keep fit. When she gets upset or angry or even frustrated, she likes to take it out in the gym. She also likes music and archery. She loves Japanese food and art. Linguistic Proficiency Kaori speaks English and Japanese. =Uniforms= =Credits= "Melanie Kabance" Category:Humans Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:Counseling Personnel